Cold Sheets
by AvePlateada
Summary: When old college buddies Kitten and Roy meet one day and decide to get 2gether what happens when Kory and Richard meet? Something no one expected...R&R RobxStar4evr
1. Chapter 1

Yup yup,

A new story! LoL I hope you guys like this one, I have some really really good ideas for this one but unfortunately if I don't get at least 8-10 reviews for this I'll delete it, there's no point in me pouring my heart and soul into a story that no one is going to like :( So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

The Mall.

Of all the places she had been to in the world this had to be her favorite, if not one of her favorite places to be. There was always a Mall nearby where she could purchase whatever she wanted or needed. But, now that she was home, she knew she would have to settle for South Gotham Mall, her modeling career was over now.

Sure traveling was fun, you got to see everything that was famous. The _Mona Lisa_, _The Third Pieta_, The Leaning Tower of Pisa, _The Last Supper _painting, the Eiffel Tower, the Berlin Wall. She had seen all of them up close and in person, even gotten a few pictures with her model friends.

But in the end it was all the same. After a day of fun you'd wind up by yourself in a small apartment, alone until your agent called you up for your next gig. And for her that was over, she had given up on modeling and was now commited to living her life and her boyfriend of one year. She rememebred the first time they met like it was yesterday, they had met one day at the beach. When she was taking a week vacation from modeling, he had lifted her spirits that entire week.

She had been so depressed and lonely, considering whether to give up modeling or not. She was so confused back then and was surprised when he had interrupted her little frowning session that day...

_"Hey there Princess, why so mad?" He laid down next to her in the sun._

_She turned her head the other way, she didn't need this right now, and continued tanning her back._

_"Not much of a talker are you? I like that." He kept talking._

_After what seemed like forever of silence to her, she was a talker, she turned back towards him and gave him a good rundown. He had a pair of red trunks on and not much else, his body glistened against the sun and his abs were well defined. Reddish brown hair along with brown eyes. A body she could stare at for hours._

_If only he hadn't caught her. _

_"Hi." He smiled when he saw her watching him._

_She blushed and turned away again while hearing a chuckle escape from him. After another eternity (which was actually about 30 seconds) he started to talk again._

_"Hey listen, I've been here a while and I was just wondering if you could do me a favor." She rolled her eyes and he waited for her to tell him to continue but she said nothing so he kept going._

_"You see those guys over there?" His hand reached over her and he made sure she saw a couple of guys sitting on stools at the counter of a Beach Bar buying drinks._

_"Well, they're my friends and they bet me fifty bucks that I couldn't get a kiss from you..."_

_Kory's mouth opened wide. What in the world was he thinking? She didn't even know him!_

_"But if you do it I swear I'll give you half, twenty-five for me and twenty-five for you." His voice cut through her thoughts. Trying to persuade her until she had had enough, she stood up and stared down at him indignantly._

_"How dare you!" Her hand sliced through the air and was about to meet with his face until he stopped it._

_He laughed a little "So she has a voice." He stood up to challenge her height, and he won._

_Kory tugged her arm away from him and glared "What is your problem?" She asked harshly._

_"Hey hey don't get so worked up over nothing, it was just a joke." He smiled, holding his hands out in defense._

_Her eyes softened as she sighed and let her shoulders slump, she smiled tiredly at him as if to say 'no hard feelings' and pulled her towel a good ten feet away from him. She laid back down, on her back this time and put her sunglasses on trying to forget the whole ordeal._

_"I guess that one belongs out of the book huh?" He said playfully._

_"You do not give up so easily do you?"A smile creeped onto her face._

_"As long as it takes to get you to smile like that again." He said._

_"Leave me alone." She huffed and covered her face with her sunglasses._

_"Aww you really don't want that, do you? For me to leave you alone?" He asked, not realizing the pain his words would bring her._

_Kory sat up slowly and looked at him as she took her sunglasses off, revealing her emerald green eyes. Glazed over and tears threatening to start pouring. "No, I do not" She replied softly. _

_"Woah hey I'm sorry." He apologized when he saw her sad face and watery eyes. But he had to admit, they were even more beautiful when they shone like that._

_"No, no I'm sorry." Kory wiped her eyes and tried to laugh it off. "It is not you, it is me." She said, not remembering that that line was a terrible cliche nowadays. _

_It was Roy's turn to fake a laugh now "Yeah, I've heard that one before."_

_"No, really." She saw him getting up "I am just not-"_

_"Listen, it's okay. You don't have to explain anything to me." He was dissapointed in being rejected._

_Kory felt guilty in watching him go, she stood up and called to him "Hey, how about you invite me to a drink?"_

_"Really?" Roy couldn't believe in her sudden change in attitude. _

_"Yeah, I do not have much to do this whole week anyway." Kory was suddenly in a much better mood._

_"Is that a fact?" Roy sounded like he was fascinated. "Are you suggesting we spend the whole week together?" He held out his elbow for her to take._

_Kory laughed and slid her arm through his "We'll see."_

And it happened like that, she had explained everything to him, it was so easy and they hit it off from the start. Well, not literally but she appreciated how he hadn't given up on her so easily. They spent that whole week together and when it came time for her to leave he said he would wait for her, and he did. They kept in contact over the phone and when she came back he had welcomed her with arms wide open.

She must have sounded like an idiot back then, living in Europe all those years had had an effect on her vocabulary, but now she was getting better at it and hoped that no one could tell, she had been born in the United States, just not lived in it for a long time. Roy hadn't mentioned it in a long time.

"H-Honey?" She heard a struggling voice call to her from behind.

"Roy, could you pick up the pace a little?" She said in a fake annoyed voice to her boyfriend who was carrying all11 of her bags, filled with clothes, while all she carried was her small but expensive purse.

"Sure thing but are you almost done?" They were now walking side by side.

Kory let out a soft sigh "I suppose..." Her voice trailed until she looked over into one of the many store windows and saw a long red dress she just had to try on. And the best part about it? There was a bench right by the window, she could even model it for Roy if he was interested.

"Just one more store." She pulled Roy before he could answer and sat him down on the bench. Roy sighed heavily as he leaned into the hard bench. "See?" She pointed, "I'll be in that one, don't move." And she was gone.

Roy pulled out his cell phone and started to play snake. He was so glad that he had agreed to come shopping only once a month with Kory.

Kory went into the store and asked for the dress, while she was in the dressing room she looked at the tag and found out it was eight hundred dollars. That wasn't much but now that she didn't have a job maybe she should cut back on spending? Roy had payed for the rest of her stuff but now that she was alone she was going to have to pay for it.

She tried the beautiful dress on and loved the way it hugged every curve. The front was split into a "V" that dipped low and the back was exposed until it met at a point on her lower back. It trailed about two feet behind her, yeah it was revealing but elegant nonetheless and she absolutely loved it. She loved it so much she wanted Roy to see it, she poked her head out of the dressing room and looked to see if anyone would notice her.

She saw no one and made her way towards the front window of the store, when she saw him looking down at his phone she frowned a little. How was she going to get his attention now? She waved her hands but it was no use, she was about to give up and turn around when she saw a petite blonde girl walk up to Roy.

Her eyebrows furrowed when she actually saw him get up and hug her, the girl jumped into his arms and he was very happy from the looks of it. What was going on? Was he cheating on her? No, he couldn't, he _wouldn't_ do that to her. Then she saw them kiss and they lingered in each other's embrace. No way, no freakin way was Kory Anders going to be cheated on, especially when it was right in front of her face.

Kory walked briskly out of the store, lifting the dress so she wouldn't step on it and not paying attention to the alarm that rang because she was still wearing it. The glare she had remained on her face when she walked up and stood behind the ditz.

She grabbed the blonde by the hair and heard her cry out in surprise and pain "Am I interrupting something?" She asked innocently.

"Kory what are you doing?" Said an outraged Roy.

"Roy help!" Screamed the blonde, trying to get her hair loose. Some random people heard her and stopped what they were doing to form a circle around them.

"Kory stop!" Roy removed Kory's hand from the blonde's hair and she was free, the blue eyed girl hung to Roy's chest and Kory could do nothing but stare, wide eyed and with her mouth open.

"Roy what is this?" Kory demanded an explanation. She ignored the murmurs of the people around them and didn't hear the store manager calling for security.

"Kory this is Katrina Moth." He looked down at the girl, referring to her. "We used to go to college together." Explained Roy.

"Oh my God." Kory was so embarrassed, she covered her mouth with both hands.

A couple of security guards came up behind Kory and took hold of her by the arms "Ma'm you're gonna have to come with us." They said and Kory was too shocked to even protest, she was partly glad.

Kory shook her head to make sure this was all real "Roy I'm so sorry!" She yelled as they took her away. She had caused such a scene, she felt like a complete and total jerk.

"It's okay Kory." She saw him smile and her eyes softened.

When Kory was out of sight Roy released the small girl in his arms "So, how have you been?"

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

The car ride home was agonizing.

She ended up buying the dress, but only because she wanted to postpone the meeting she was going to have with Carmen or whatever her name was. She didn't even want it anymore, it would only remind her of how much of a fool she was. She must have looked like a crazy woman to all those people in the Mall, the thought made her blush a deeper red than she already was and her head leaned more to the right as she looked out the window at nothing interesting.

"You're not still embarrassed about what happened are you?" Roy noticed her weird behavior and how red she looked.

How could he be so relaxed about it? She just wanted to dig a hole big enough for her and stay there forever and ever. Why didn't she see that they were just being friendly? God, if only she could go back in time.

Roy laughed "You are, aren't you?"

"I'm glad you find it so funny Roy." She sunk in her seat.

"Aww come on Kory." His hand reached over and tried to tickle her.

She pushed him away "Look, there's no hard feelings on behalf of Katrina. She understands that you need to be protective of a good looking guy like me." So it was Katrina.

Kory couldn't help but snort.

"What? You don't think so?" He struck a pose and she laughed.

"See, there's my girl."

"I'm just glad we don't have to see her again." Said Kory, a little more comfortable.

"Well, not exactly." Said Roy, uncertain if this was the right time to tell her.

"What, Roy what did you tell her?" Kory's cheeks turned pink.

"I didn't tell her anything, she invited us to dinner with her this Friday. At her apartment."

"I'm not going." Was Kory's immediate answer.

"But you have to go Kory. I already told her you would."

"What! Roy how could you do this to me! Did you even think of how I would feel about this?"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I didn't think you'd mind."

Kory whimpered and put her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry Kory, really. But please just this once? I haven't seen her in a long time and besides the whole point of this dinner is because she wants me to meet her boyfriend and she wants to get to know you better too."

"After what just happened I'm not sure I can look her in the face. What if she tells her boyfriend?" Kory was thinking about all the bad things.

Roy could feel her softening up "Please Kory? Just this once, for me?" He pleaded.

Kory considered his words, he really wanted this and they hadn't seen each other in years. Who was she to break their friendship up? And besides this Katrina wasn't a threat to their relationship. "Promise?" She needed verbal confirmation that it would be for this time only.

"Promise, unless you want to see her again." Roy added a little at the end.

"I highly doubt that." Kory responded.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Well? Good or bad? I hope you liked it because I really want to continue this story, but I really don't know when I'll have the time to continue (still working on my three other stories) so I'll see ya'll Later!

Review! Review! Review!

AvePlateada


	2. Chapter 2

Well,

I got the reviews that I asked for and speaking of that thanks to whoever reviewed! I think I responded to all of them so all that's left for me to say is I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**Dedication**: This chapter is dedicated to **_Korriand'r Grayson_** because you're a really awesome friend! LoL...And I was going to dedicate the first chapter to you but I'm retarded and I forgot to LoL

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Kory woke up alone.

She felt the other side of the bed and it wasn't warm, meaning Roy must have been gone for a while by now. She looked at the clock and it read 10:07 a.m. Roy usually woke up at seven to be at work by eight o' clock sharp. He had explained that to her the first day they moved in together. So it was obvious that he'd be gone by this hour.

Kory got up and headed for the shower. While she allowed the cold water to clense her body she wondered how Roy was so...Royish. He always woke up early in the morning, worked until 4:30 and was at home by 5:00. Sure there were some nights when he had to stay late but overall he never left her alone for too long. Business trips were worse for her, at least once a month he had to leave her for about 2 to 3 days.

And he was such a great boyfriend, always nice to her and never showing any sign of using any kind of violence against her. Waiting on her night and day and calling her honey. Her uncle Galfore was certainly in love with him but that really didn't matter did it? It all came down to what she wanted and what she wanted was something she didn't even know existed.

She didn't know if it existed because she didn't know what it was, it was probably just happiness. She wanted to be happy, to know that she was happy and not have anyone question what she felt.

After she was done showering Kory wrapped a white towel around her body and one around her hair and walked out of the bathroom and over to her closet where she stood for a good fifteen minutes before picking out a pair of loose gray pants and a plain white tank top, there was nothing for her to do today except wait for Roy.

"What a life." Said Kory to herself.

After changing she sat on the couch with a bowl of cereal in her lap and started to flip through the TV channels and as she suspected, there was nothing interesting on. She turned the TV off and ate her cereal in silence instead. When she was done, she was bored out of her mind. There was nothing to do, the house was clean, she had picked her clothes out for the evening already and there was nothing on TV.

That was it, she went out into the streets and bought a newspaper. She set it down on the table and pulled a yellow highlighter from Roy's desk in his study. When she sat at the table again she flipped to the classifides and started circling every job offer that caught her attention. When Roy got home she didn't even notice him until he came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her.

"Get dressed." He told her softly.

His warm breath over her shoulder brought her back to earth and she ran for the bedroom to get dressed, changing would be the most exciting thing to happen to her all day.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Kory was so nervous on the car ride over, what if Katrina's boyfriend knew about the whole Mall ordeal? She was going to die of embarassment, acting like a crazy jealous girlfriend, but it wasn't all her fault. She was just a very emotional person by nature. That morning Kory had decided on wearing a red strapless dress, it reached down below her knees and it was tight but in an elegant way. She also wore a pair of matching red stillettos, it combined greatly with her auburn hair twisted and held up by a clip behind her. Roy wore the same suit he wore to work.

"Don't worry Kory, it'll be fine." Roy soothed, noticing how tense she was.

"Just remember, we're only doing this once." Reminded Kory.

"All right" Laughed Roy "But I'm telling you you're gonna want to see her again. Katrina's great."

Kory rolled her eyes, she may be great but she wasn't the one who had embarrassed herself in front of a crowd of people and then forced to attend this dinner for "old times" sake.

They pulled into the parking lot of the apartments where Roy's former roomate lived and Kory waited for Roy to open her door. Once he did he led her to the entrance, up the elevator, and into a long hallway decorated in reds and golds.

He knocked and Katrina's beautiful face appeared at the doorway in seconds.

"Come in!" She yelled, obviously excited and pulled him in by the sleeve.

Kory stood in the hallway for a second, she took a deep breath and then stepped in. She closed the door and looked around, everything matched, the living rooms theme color seemed to be brown. The walls and carpets matched with the coffee tables, the leather couches looked extremely comfortable and the curtains were obviously the work of an interior decorater.

Another breath of air revealed something good cooking in the kitchen. She followed the scent and when she pushed open the double doors there was someone looking into the oven. She watched as he pulled a glass baking dish filled with something delicous out of the oven.

"Oh, hello." He was mildly surprised.

She looked at him, he had also been wearing a work suit before but had removed the tie and jacket, his hair was a little in dissaray as he had been cooking before and the crisp white shirt was open to reveal his pale neck and the beginning parts of his collar bone.

She blinked "Hi." Her throat was dry.

"You must be...?" He spoke as he set the dish on the counter.

"Kory." She breathed.

He wiped his hands and walked closer to her "I'm Richard." He shook her hand firmly.

Now that he was closer to her he could see that she was apparently beautiful, but then again most of the women he dated were astonishingly beautiful.

A voice at the door startled Kory "You're going out with Grayson!" Roy's voice was incredulous.

"Harper." Kory noticed that Richard's voice had deepened from what it was before.

A moment later Katrina entered the kitchen "Now now boys, no fighting over me. We're all here as friends, remember?"

_Why does she think they'll fight over her? Like they can't _live_ without her. God forbid._ Kory couldn't help but think what she was really feeling, anger and frustration. Was she the only one who found "Kitten's" voice annoying? Why was someone as handsome as Richard going out with someone like this?

Richard and Roy glared at each other and Katrina made her way to the middle of the kitchen "We wouldn't want to scare Kory either right?" She smiled angelicly at Kory "Call me Kitten." She winked cutely. She grabbed Richard by the hand and led him out of the kitchen and into the dining room.

"Follow us." Said Kitten cheerfully as she and Richard passed by her and Roy.

"What was up with you and Richard in the kitchen Roy?" Kory whispered while Richard and Kitten led them to the dining area. They sat down and very soon after Richard and Kitten were gone, going back into the kitchen.

"Oh, that." Roy tried to chuckle it off and Kory only waited for an answer, his face went serious as he answered. "Look, I just don't want to see Kitten with that kind of guy."

"And what kind of guy is Richard?" Asked Kory. From what she'd seen earlier Richard looked like a perfect gentleman, maybe even too good for Kitten.

"He's the kind of guy that will cheat on her and use her for her money...not that he needs it." He mumbled at the end.

Kory frowned a little but didn't get the chance to answer back because Richard walked through the kitchen doors with a pot of something. He set it on the table and opened the lid, instantly a rich aroma of mixed spices filled the room.

"Oh my gosh! What is that?" Kory was a little excited.

Richard chuckled "Spaghetti sauce." He said a little meekly.

Then Kitten walked in with the noodle part of the meal in her hands and set it next to the sauce.

"It smells delicious." Kory reassured.

"Thank you." Said Richard appreciatively.

"You cook?" Asked Kory uselessly and he nodded.

"God knows I should stay away from the stove." Kitten joked and Kory and the guys laughed.

"What did you have in the oven?" Asked Kory.

"That was dessert, peach cobbler." Richard responded.

"Mmmmmmm.." Said Kory and they both laughed at nothing.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

They ate while Kitten and Roy told stories from their old college days, talking about the stupid things they used to do as Richard and Kory tried to keep up with them and trying not to get everything mixed up.

Al of a sudden Kitten gasped "I just rememebred that I still have my college scrapbook! Do you want to see it?" She was obviously asking Roy.

"Yeah, sure." Roy remembered all the pictures Kitten had taken of the people on campus she hated and liked and put them together, he had seen the thing hundreds of times but couldn't help but want to remember more. It was mainly filled of the people whom Kitten thought she was better than and who she criticized a lot.

Kitten ran over to Roy's side and pulled him up, dragging him to who knows where. Kory wanted to get up and follow but she didn't want to seem nosy and besides Richard had also stayed behind, she didn't want to leave him alone.

"So, how long have you and Roy been together?" Richard inquired, after a short silence, to start a conversation.

"A year." Was Kory's simple answer.

She saw that he was surprised and had to ask "What?"

"Nothing." He answered, "It's just that I never took Roy as the dating type."

_Dating type? What does he mean by that?_ A laughing Kitten and Roy walked back into the dining area and robbed Kory and Richard of the conversation they were having.

"Come on Richie poo let's show them the best part." Said Kitten as she took Richard's by the arm and Roy and Kory followed after them on the elevator, they were going up. When the elevator doors opened she wasn't surprised to see the rooftop of the building, in fact she had expected it for some reason.

"Since I didn't get a balcony my daddy payed for complete access to the buildings rooftop, isn't it great?" She asked no one imparticular.

Kory wandered to the side of the building and looked down beneath them, they were really high but she could see the carlights down below. A tap on the shoulder startled her and her red hair whipped through the air as she turned and saw Richard in front of her.

"Sorry to bother." He laughed lightly "But.." He pointed over to where Kitten and Roy were both leaning over the edge of the building talking and laughing like they hadn't seen each other in forever, which was partly true. "I kinda felt like the third wheel over there." He said, she continued staring at Roy and Kitten and her eyes softened, she wondered if she would ever meet her best friend in the world again.

She looked back in front of her and saw that she had ended up pressed against him and the building "Oh no it's fine." She shook him off and looked away, only managing to blush a little.

Richard raised an eyebrow and noticed she was uncomfortable, he rested his elbows on the concrete and looked out over the city "Beautiful isn't it?" He changed the subject. She did the same as he and leaned over the edge.

"Um yes?" She answered hoping to please him.

"You don't think so?" He caught the uncertainty in her voice.

"Well, once you get over the fear of falling I'm sure it can seem quite pleasant." Kory was satisfied with her answer.

He couldn't help it, he laughed, yes again. What was wrong with him? Everything that came out of her mouth was just so funny. He had to control himself or else she'd start to think he was just being nice, maybe not come back.

He turned around and leaned on the building behind him, facing the sky. "Thanks for coming." He gave her a sidelong glance.

In her mind that one action could have lasted forever, his gaze penetrated through her body. His deep blue eyes held a lazy glaze that shone in the dark, her mouth opened but she didn't say anything, her heart had stopped beating for that second and then he looked away.

"Usually Kitten's friends are, well, the same as Roy but with least likeable friends." Richard turned back to her and Kory's breath was taken away again.

"Uh...yes." Was all Kory could stammer after she'd been stricken by his gaze that second time.

Richard raised an eyebrow, what was she saying yes for?

"I mean I'm glad I came too." Kory rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously.

Richard smiled at the sound of her laughter.

Then Roy came up from behind Kory and hugged her "You ready to go home?" He snuggled against the side of her face.

Kory looked over at Richard and he was standing now, staring back at her. When Kitten came up and wrapped her arms around his waist she was sure he would break the spell but he didn't, he still stared at her and she couldn't rip her eyes away from him either.

For that one moment he focused on the one part of her that he hadn't payed attention to before; her eyes. Even in the darkest of nights he was sure that those green eyes would sparkle like stars, it was so hard to break free so instead he didn't struggle against what his brain was telling him to do and instead followed something else's orders.

"Yeah, sure." He heard her reply to Roy's question.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Yeah, I know it's been forever since the last update I'm sorry about that gosh, everything just piles on me. I'm still trying to get the hang of this story, I still don't feel like it's going in the right direction. But anyway, I guess now that they've met it's over huh? LoL jk it's far from over...

Review! Review! Review!

AvePlateada


	3. Chapter 3

Well,

I guess you guys like this fic, since I'm getting reviews so I hope you like this chapter:) Y'all are gonna laugh once y'all find out what Wayne Enterprises sells LmAo It was the only thing I could come up with and it suited Bruce and Richard haha LoL Kitten's company will kind of remind you of a certain blonde celebrity LoL

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

The movement of Roy stirring woke her up unexpectadely, she groaned a little and then she felt him covering her neck with kisses.

When she felt he was gone she dragged herself out of bed and went into the bathroom, she turned on the hot water and slipped out of her white nightgown and entered the shower. With her eyes still closed she enjoyed feeling the hot water run over her body.

Without her knowing Roy entered the bathroom and got out of his clothes to join her. He slid the door open and saw that she was against the wall, nearly asleep as the water cascaded down her perfect body. He walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, he heard her gasp and smiled to himself, he loved it when she didn't expect him.

Startled, her eyes fluttered open when Roy embraced her from behind. He knew she didn't like it when he followed her into the shower, she could be a self-conscious person when she wanted to. She felt his hands wandering and him kissing her.

"What are you doing?" She asked sleepily, her mind not being able to register anything yet.

He took a couple of seconds to continue caressing her back with his lips "What's wrong?" He asked, she had never said anything before.

Nothing was wrong really, in fact she was beginning to enjoy his caresses but there was a certain way in which he thought he could do whatever he wanted to her when he wanted and she always had to resign. It wasn't always a bad thing but it had caused more than enough fights where it ended in sex.

"Nothing." She said.

With that being said he turned her around and pressed himself against her and the shower wall. He kissed her on the mouth and she responded with equal passion for a long time, all along her neck he began to leave a trail of soft kisses. He stopped when his face was between her breasts and lifted her off the ground, with his hands holding both her legs he had a good grip.

She could see him beginning to grow more aggressive, when he lifted her Kory hung onto him by resting her chin on his shoulder while he pushed himself into her. She closed her eyes and the one thing that flashed before her was a set of dark blue eyes, she inhaled deeply and Roy took it as a sign to go faster. Those eyes weren't Roy's, they were someone else's. They were Richard's and she was sure of it. She remembered his gentle form, the way he moved with so much ease, his voice was so even and calm, something about the way he landed his gaze on her shook her to the core. Right now her mind was full of all sorts of thoughts that hadn't occured to her last night.

She hugged Roy and pushed him closer to her, she wanted to feel what Richard made her feel last night. She wanted to feel like he was there, watching her and seeing right through her. His blue eyes shining with light.

Roy knew she wanted more and pushed harder.

She began to nibble on his ear and kiss his chest, everytime he moaned with pleasure she'd imagine Richard moaning and that was enough to push into Roy more and more everytime. When they were done they were both still, both trying to get a hold of their breaths while he let her slip slowly out of his grasp and back onto the floor. She continued to hold him from around his neck.

"Wow." He said after a time, still panting.

She smiled, still out of breath herself.

"We should do that more often." He laughed a little and so did she.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

His limo pulled up in front of Wayne Enterprises even though it was Saturday he still had a couple of things to do at the office. Maybe he could take Kitten to the beach tomorrow, he had to attend a meeting at 8 in the morning but after that he was free, he continued planning the possibilities as he entered the building through the front doors of Wayne Enterprises. The first twenty floors were always hectic, full of newbies who didn't quite get what they were doing or sometimes where they were going. The next ten were less bustling but still held the same energy as before. Thank god they had elevators.

The last two floors were the most sophisticated, everyone in those two floors were hired for a reason, to keep order and to never fail in reasoning. After he entered his office he was only allowed a few seconds to himself before Bruce walked in.

"Everything set for tomorrow?" He asked.

"I think Gar's finishing up the charts and Victor's out buying a new suit." Richard responded.

"I still don't know why I ever let those two-"

"Have we ever let you down?" Richard interrupted before Bruce could go on badmouthing his two best friends.

Bruce didn't respond and he knew that conversation was over, for now anyway.

"Do you think I could have the rest of the day tomorrow off?" He changed the subject.

"Sure, the only important meeting is this one anyway."

"Good, I think I'll take Kitten to the beach." Richard stood up from his chair and walked past Bruce into another room where a pool table stood.

"Speaking of Kitten..." Bruce followed.

"Don't even start." Richard warned as he pulled his jacket off and threw it onto a chair.

Bruce held his hands up in defense, "I'm just saying, she looks like the right girl. You've been with her longer than anyone else, am I right?"

Richard concentrated on the poolballs in front of him for a second and then broke the small triangle apart with a white one "Like three months makes her eligible to be my wife." He muttered and moved around the table to get a better angle.

"It's not only about marriage, marrying her would bring good business. Think about it Richard." Bruce explained.

"You know I hate it when you bring shit like this up. Dating her was _your_ idea." He tossed him a poolstick.

"I _know_." Bruce acknowledged "But Kitten is nearly - or maybe even richer - than us. Their hotel chain is one of the most renowned in the entire world. They own hotels everywhere."

"I know." Richard sighed.

"If you two ever got married, Wayne Enterprises and Hotel Moth would team up. Could you imagine all the free additional advertising we'd get by providing one free condom in every room?"

"Bruce I get it."

"Or when one of our agents needs to travel, they could provide the rooms. Do you know how much money that would save us?"

"Bruce! Would you let me talk? Damn."

Instead of yelling back Bruce was silent for once, best to stay on his good side.

"I don't care about all that and besides do you know how annoying she can get?"

"Once you're married to her you'll hardly ever see her, trust me." Bruce added.

Richard shot him a look and Bruce shrugged "It's the truth."

"What if I get tired of her?"

"There's plenty of women out there to play with." Bruce suggested.

By then, neither of them were even playing the game of pool Richard had started.

"I don't know." Richard ran a hand through his black hair.

Bruce lay a hand on his shoulder "You don't have to do it now, you've got plenty of time. I don't think she's going anywhere." He smiled.

Richard tried to smile back but it didn't come as easy as he thought it would.

Bruce left and he went back to his desk, where he tried to concentrate.

He was in deep thought when a figure appeared before him. It was a woman. With her back facing him he had no clue what her face looked like, but she had tan skin and long red hair. A very familiar figure and the name was at the tip of his tongue but he somehow couldn't bring himself to say it. He was about to get up and walk over to her but something held him, he looked down and saw that he was tied to his chair by a long piece of red cloth. When he looked up again she was gone.

His eyes scanned the room and then from out of nowhere she popped into view right next to him, with her face still hidden she walked behind him and began to loosen the red cloth. When she was done she walked around to face him, she lowered her face to his level and he finally saw her features. It was the Harper's girlfriend, his hate for Roy was suppressed by her touching his right cheek softly. For a moment they stared at each other and he felt her coming closer...and then she started to fade.

The sound of Gar's voice booming "Helloooo..!" Into his ear woke him from his daydream.

"Kory?" The name shot out of his mouth unexpectedly.

"Kory?" Repeated Gar, "Who's Kory?"

Richard shook his head "No one," He answered "What's up?"

Gar gave him a look but let it go. "Let's go man, it's lunch time and me and Vic are starving!"

Richard smiled, assuming the charts were ready and the suit bought and ready for tomorrow "Okay okay, let's go."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

When Roy had first asked her if she wanted to go, she had said she didn't know. But then he mentioned that they would meet Kitten and Richard there and she accepted, thinking about it now she hoped he didn't notice how eager she was to get there. Or that it took her almost double the time it usually takes for her to pick something to wear. If she wore a stringy bikini would he think she were a skank? Would he think she was too corny if she wore a one piece? She wondered what kind of bikini Kitten would show up in, what kind of girls did he like? She decided to not think about what he would think about her too much, she had nothing to prove to him anyway. She wore a rainbow halter top and bottom, it was cute and didn't reveal too much cleavage with a pair of khaki short shorts.

While in the car and on the way to the beach she couldn't stop tapping her fingers against the car door. Millions of questions filled her head and she wanted to ask Roy every single one of them but was very hesitant. She didn't want him to think she was this overly excited.

When they arrived at the beach Richard and Kitten were waiting for them and she couldn't have been any happier. She deprived herself from staring at him too much to not make Roy suspicious. Besides, what she was feeling was just a little crush, nothing serious, it wasn't like she was going to put the moves on him anyway.

The first time she looked up at him a pang of dissapointment pulsed through her when she saw that he had sunglasses on, she remembered how beautiful his eyes were, why in the world would he ever want to cover them up?

"Hey guys." Kitten was the first to speak.

"Hey." Responded Roy and Kory just smiled.

Richard looked away, if he had known they were going to meet with Harper here he wouldn't have skipped the rest of his day of work. If it were up to him, he would ask Kitten to only meet Kory here maybe they could get to know her better and he could figure out why she had appeared in his mind so out of the blue like she had yesterday. But of course, most of what he said didn't really stay in Kitten's head so it didn't matter.

Kory noticed how awkward it was and did her best to pretend like the air wasn't so thick with rivalry. "So how long have you guys been waiting?" She asked.

"Not long." Richard answered.

"Honey why don't you get me a bottle of water?" Kitten totally shot down Kory's attempt at a conversation.

"Do you want anything?" He spoke specifically to Kory, she was at a loss for words and shook her head meekly instead. He left without a word.

"I'm good too." Roy mumbled after he was gone.

"Don't pay attention to him." Kitten laughed it off "You know how he is."

She spaced out as Roy and Kitten engaged in a conversation about something, when Richard returned they looked for a spot on the beach to set their stuff down.

"Anyone interested in checking out the beach?" Kory asked, she wasn't one for soaking up the sun, she was already dark enough.

At first he was hesitant to join, he looked down at Roy and Kitten settling in for a long tanning session.

"I'll go."

She looked up at him and immediately thought that it wasn't a good idea but she couldn't just back down now, it would look rude. "Okay" She smiled and motioned for him to follow.

They left the other two behind and walked out over the rocks, hidden from everyone's eyes they went into another section of the beach. Bad thoughts about what he and Kory could do crossed his mind, he was glad the sunglasses covered most of his face so she wouldn't be able to tell he was thinking.

He was so quiet, she wondered what was going on in his head. It wasn't easy to read his face with those dark sunglasses on but she couldn't do much about that.

They continued to roam across the beach, they came across a small cave and decided to hang out there, out of the sun's rays. Out of her bag she pulled out two tuna sandwhiches and a couple of bottles of water and handed one of each to Richard. He took them and they ate in silence for a while.

Halfway through her sandwhich the curiosity was just overpowering, "Why don't you like Roy?" She asked.

At first Richard only looked at her, a mouthful of tuna still halfway through being chewed in his mouth. After he finished swallowing he answered, "It's just always been like that"

"I see."

He noticed how unsatisfied with his answer she was and continued "We went to the same school for all 12 years and everyone knew our parents were the richest in the city. So we just easily became enemies."

"Ohhh." It made more sense now.

"What about you though?" He turned the tables "What do you do with your days?" He was more interested in the present than in the past.

"Well, there's not much really. Right now I'm on the lookout for a good job, I get tired of being home all day and Roy's usually never home." She said sadly and he took notice.

He looked for something to cheer her up "Hey, why don't you come work for me?"

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Yeah, I insist."

"You think Roy'd be okay with that?"

"Who cares what he thinks." Said Richard.

Kory thought about it.

He saw the emotional conflict display across her face "How about you meet me tomorrow for your job interview?"

"Uh, sure." She accepted, checking it out wouldn't be like working for him yet. She still had the chance to say no to him.

She layed down onto her stomach and after a while he joined her, they stay'd like that for hours, literally doing nothing. Out of the corner of her eye she would look at him, he seemed at ease. Calm and collected like the last time she had seem him. Without thinking, she reached out toward his face and removed the sunglasses.

Shocked, Richard did nothing to stop her.

His eyes were wide, glittering like the ocean in plain sunlight as he stared at her.

Her eyes were more refined now that the dark shade from the glasses were gone, they were wild with excitement, searching, seeking for something.

"I couldn't see your eyes." She said simply as her excuse.

The corner of his mouth twitched until his face broke into a smile.

And it was beautiful. She felt her heart beating in her head, faster than usual.

"You're really something you know that?" He said and got up. He started walking back from where they'd come from.

"Where are you going?" She called after him.

"It'll be dark soon, we should start heading back." He reminded her.

He was right, she lifted herself up from the sand and followed.

Again, they walked back in silence. Until they heard Kitten screaming asking where the hell Richard had been. He made up some excuse about falling asleep under the shade when they had found a cave. Roy didn't say much, just pulled her in close and said he was glad she was okay.

"You never know with guys like Richard." He muttered.

"I heard that." Richard shot back.

"That wasn't my intention at all." Roy glared.

Richard was about to say something else but Kitten held him back, "Why don't we start packing up?" She said.

Richard nodded and started to put their things together.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Kory told Roy, he kissed her on the forehead before she left.

She found a rundown bathroom with two stalls on the side of the Beach Shack and entered. While washing her hands she looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't look too much darker, good thing she had used spf 50 sunscreen. She washed her face and when she looked back up she jumped in surprise to see Kitten's face reflecting behind her.

"Oh hey Kitten."

When Kitten didn't respond she looked at her more closely and saw that she wasn't too happy.

She turned around "What's wrong?"

Almost immediately Kitten's finger pressed into her left shoulder "I'll tell you what's wrong. I wan't you to stay away from Richard."

"What?" Kory's mind couldn't register this, Kitten had just dumped this on her so quickly.

"You heard me, stay away. I see the way you look at him."

She was speechless.

"And don't think I'll hesitate to tell Roy. He's my best friend and he doesn't deserve to be with a skank like you."

That got a reaction from Kory "Don't you dare call me a skank and go ahead and tell Roy. I have nothing to be guilty of."

"I'll tell him when I want to tell him."

"Fine." She said and walked out of the bathroom.

When she got back to the car Roy was waiting for her, Kitten had been right behind her the whole time but she ignored her.

Before she entered the car she heard Richard, "I'll see you tomorrow." He said and she smiled.

She got into the car but not before seeing Kitten's last evil glare directed at her.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Argh! If any of you are familiar with my writing then you'll know that I always end up making Bruce totally OC LoL I just manipulate him to do or be whoever I want him to be and that's not good :( AND I have never been to the beach myself so if this is waayyyyyyy off of what a beach is supposed to be like. I'm sorry! Aw well, hope you liked.

Review! Review! Review!

AvePlateada


End file.
